Happy Mother's Day
by PremonitionKing
Summary: When you don't have a mother, Mother's Day can be really hard... but when you have the gift of magic, anything is possible. oneshot. Please Review.


A five year old Zatanna Sat in her kindergarten class, the teacher had just finished teaching them that the colors yellow and blue made green. And that orange came from combining red and yellow. Zatanna was still pondering on this as the teacher's voice cut into her thoughts: "As many of you may know today is Mother's Day." 'Mother's day?' Zatanna thought to herself. "So, I want you to make a card for your mothers." 'I knew there was a father's day. I always get Daddy breakfast in bed. Coco puffs and toast' Zatanna smiled at the happy memory. "Use any colors you want, and whatever images you decide, I just ask that you make it beautiful and be creative." The teacher then went on to write the words "Happy Mother's Day!" On the dry erase board with blue ink. Zatanna looked at the words on the board. A memory sparked to life in her mind: She was wrapped snugly and warm in a swaddling cloth held safe and comfortable. A beautiful image of a woman came into view. Long dark hair spilled over her shoulders as she looked down at her, much like her own. And Ice blue eyes smiled at her brightly. Also so much like her own. Two things that Zatanna realized that she must have gotten from her mother, though she died long before Zatanna really had enough to hold on to her in her mind. Just a few fuzzy memories... "Zatanna? Zatanna, Honey are you alright?" Zatanna came to. She didn't realize that she had been crying. Tears streamed down her face. "I don't have a Mommy..." Zatanna managed to put the words together.

Zatanna was sent to the office, and her father was called to pick her up. The day went by uneventfully. She went home, did her homework, eat dinner and later that night her father tucked her into bed. He had allowed the whole day to go by without mentioning her outburst. But took the opportunity to talk to his daughter. "You know your teacher told me about what happened today." John said as he pulled the covers up. "Are you mad?" Zatanna asked. "No. Not at all." He answered. "I'm sorry." "Sorry for what Daddy?" Zatanna asked confused. "I'm sorry I don't talk about your mother more often." Zatanna watched as her father's eyes grew misty. "You know it's okay to miss her. It's okay to think about her." Zatanna nodded and there was a moment of silence between them. John kissed his daughter on her forehead as she laid her head on her pillow. He got up and crossed her room to the door and flipped off the light switch. "What did she look like?" Zatanna asked quietly sitting up in bed. John Zatara smiled. "She was the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen."  
Zatanna returned the smile as her father returned to sit at the end of her bed. "She had long dark beautiful hair," he began as he touched hers. "Just like yours." He pulled up the covers once more, tucking Zatanna in again. "She had the most amazing crystal clear blue eyes." He continued as he kissed her eyelids. "Just like yours." Zatanna giggled and nestled down into bed ready to sleep. She drifted off steadily feeling much better.

A flickering light woke her a short while later. Little Zatanna's eyes popped open to see a small orb of light hovering at the end of her bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, and blinked several times. But the light only grew brighter, bigger. The orb opened into a beam of fluorescent light and sparkles slowly began to fall. Zatanna watched as a human form took shape. When the light began to fade she took note of the features of the woman that now stood there. She luxurious black hair, clear blue eyes. She wore a gorgeous white gown. The woman smiled at her gracefully. Zatanna looked at this woman a few moments. "Mommy..?" She finally asked. The woman nodded never losing her smile. She came and sat on the bed next to Zatanna. She picked up the small girl and cradled her on her lap.  
Zatanna looked up at the woman, recognition filled her gaze as her memories rang in her mind

This was her mother. Zatanna leaned into the woman and sobbed. The older woman rocked her gently as she comforted the young girl. The woman looked down and stroked the girls hair. She wiped away Zatanna's tears. Zatanna spoke up through her tears: "Happy Mother's Day..." The older woman smiled, tears stinging her own eyes. "Thank you, my little Angel." She said. The older woman places Zatanna back in position in her bed, and tucked her in. "I've missed you so much..." Zatanna mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. The older woman held out her hand and q light flickered brightly in the center of her palm. Zatanna opened her eyes to see blush stuffed bunny take form from the light. When took the bunny and hugged it. She held it tightly to her chest cuddling it. She watched the older woman begin to disappear as she began drifting off to dream land. "Wait, here Mommy." She said reaching under her pillow. She pulled out a wonderfully decorated mother's Day card and handed it over without opening her eyes.

A twenty something Zatanna appeared in her bedroom. She wiped away her own tears, and took a moment to compose herself. She walked over to her dresser and set her mother's day card in the center next to a picture of a small raven haired, bright eyed girl hugging a small white stuffed bunny. Zatanna went to the other side of her dresser where a picture of her father sat. She kissed her hand and pressed it to the picture. She walked over to her bed and tucked herself in. She pulled up the covers and reached over to grab a dingy, war torn, beige bunny with a blue patch where the fluffy tail used to be. She held the bunny to her chest. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to begin to dream.  
"Happy Mother's Day..." Her father's throaty voice spoke to her. Zatanna smiled through her dreams knowing she had done a good thing and her Father and Mother were watching and were proud of her. "Happy Mother's Day..." She whispered finally falling to sleep.


End file.
